1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air data probes and more particularly to air data probes for aerospace applications.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of air data probe devices are known in the art for aircraft flight control. Of such devices, many are directed to measuring Pitot pressure, static pressure, local angle of attack pressures, and angle of sideslip pressures as parameters for calculating pressure altitude, altitude rate, airspeed, Mach number, angle of attack, and angle of sideslip. The air data probe typically includes one or more static pressure ports located on the side of the probe head integral to the probe's surface which sense the atmospheric pressure outside of the aircraft. When these static pressure ports take consistent pressure measurements, they can provide accurate and consistent calculations of the above mentioned parameters.
In ordinary use, exposure to the elements can eventually cause corrosion of the sensor ports. Damage to drain ports can occur during normal use. Additionally, sensor ports can be damaged during handling, such as during a pre-flight check. Such corrosion and deformation can alter the geometry of the sensor ports. This can reduce accuracy, and if the reduction in accuracy is substantial enough the probe must be replaced in order to resume accurate and consistent calculations parameters like those listed above.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for repair of damaged sensor ports that allows for restoration of proper function. There also remains a need in the art for such repairs that are easy to make and use. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.